


Seeking Harpies

by divagonzo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harpies fic, Neville as Auror, Neville the loveable Rogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divagonzo/pseuds/divagonzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ginny's first official practice with the Holyhead Harpies and Neville is the On-duty apprentice Auror. She knows about his preferences and peccadillos and prays that he can keep the ogling to a minimum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Harpies

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Originally written for _For the Love of_ Fest on LJ. My thanks to M for doing the beta on it, and special thanks go out to C for her translation of a few words and phrases to make it more accurate. Gracias!

* * *

Ginny landed in the mud after her first practice. Wherever did she get the bright idea that she could play Quidditch professionally? Merlin, they’d beaten her up out there! If that was just training camp practice, she’d get her arse handed to her in an actual match. She would need to run some bleachers in the stands just to get the soreness out of her legs. 

That is if they kept her on for the rest of the day. She didn’t need any more problems, not after dropping the Quaffle three times in drills. 

“I’ve not played that bad since I was eight!” she said to herself. 

“Weasley!” 

Ginny turned and saw captain Gwenog motioning her over to her. “Shit,” she groaned, thinking that she was going to get another chewing on her already sore arse from flying for five hours, if not outright sacking. 

“Your fanclub is here!” Jones sneered. Cackles from the other players drove her shame even higher. They’d take the piss something fierce in the locker room, if not say more malicious things. This wasn’t Hogwarts, anymore. Sure, she was dating Harry – of which they kept quiet as much as possible – but this was the professional leagues. 

“It won’t happen again,” she muttered while looking at the tops of her mud-covered boots. “I’m sure they wanted to see me fly today. I’ll tell them to go.” She looked up in the stands and saw Harry and Neville up in the bleachers, along with Ron and Hermione. Ginny smiled because it was the only time in her life when Ron doffed Harpies Green instead of his beloved Cannon’s Orange. 

It was fly or fall time. Having a fanclub at a closed practice would cost her plenty. 

“What I want to know is how the hell did they get in here? The stadium is supposed to be closed until next week to the general public?” Gwenog snarled. “I’ll have to speak with the security we have. If they can get in here, who else can?” 

“Harry might have pulled some strings since Ron, Harry, and Neville are Aurors. That might be how they got in here.” Ginny struggled to speak up. “I didn’t ask them to come today. It’s your pitch and I don’t want to make waves.” 

“I’ll deal with you shortly, Weasley.” Ginny stood stock still as Gwenog mounted her broom and zoomed up to where the four of them were sitting. Distinct voices drifted down from the stands, including some vigorous gesticulation on Ron’s part. A few crass words echoed down to her before three of them stood up from their seats and stomped off. 

Gwenog flew back down, wearing a new frown on her face. “Three of them came in with Neville. He’s the Auror on duty and said he’d sat down for a minute to watch his best friend fly before going on his rounds again. I told him he could stay but the others had to leave. They can come back next week on general public day.” 

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Your brother asked me to give you a message. He said, ‘ _Harry would see you on Public attendance day_.’” 

“Why didn’t –“

“Mr. Potter,” she spat out, “said something he shouldn’t have and so I silenced him until he could mind his attitude.” Ginny kept silent but knew he’d be in a strop for days for that. “Mr. Weasley said that they’d owl you tonight. Then I _politely_ asked them to leave.” 

Gwenog turned to the rest of the team. “Ladies,” she bellowed, “we’re not done. Thanks to the interruption by Miss Weasley here,” Ginny groaned at the implication and the coming consequences, “we’re going to take a leisure run around the stadium. Last five have to run it again.” 

Brooms dropped on the pitch and trainers were _accio_ ’d from their cubbies next to the wall. The women were shedding their cloaks and jumpers while others were using doffing their flying boots. 

Ginny followed suit, stripping down to her vest over her plain white training bra. She looked up from removing her own boots and shoving on a pair of trainers and stared. The other players were stripping down to sports bras and their flying shorts. Not to be outdone, and so no one would harass her further, she joined suit, dropping her vest and flying trousers, leaving her in her crimson sports bra and a borrowed pair of Harry’s trunks. “Oh shite,” she muttered when she realized that she was still wearing Harry’s pants and nothing on underneath them, as was her Quidditch habit. 

“Hey Weasley, is there something we should know?” one player asked. 

She looked at the other ladies present and saw quite a few of them looking her up and down with hunger in their eyes. Her blush turned to mortification immediately when she saw the team’s keeper, Javiera Villalobos, the premier keeper from the Chilean National team, giving her a lecherous wink. 

“These are my lucky pants. I’ve not lost a match wearing them yet and I don’t intend to start.” She made a mental note to wear knickers at practice tomorrow. 

One of the other reserve beaters smiled. “That doesn’t answer our question, Weasley. You fly our way?” 

Ginny blushed even harder. “I’m with Harry and have been for a while. Sorry.” 

“Too bad,” Javiera winked again. “But if you want a thrill, let me know.” 

Neville stepped out from the stands in his attire, removing his uniform jacket. He kept on his boots and trousers, but shedding down to his vest. Quite a few wolf whistles rang out among the players, appreciating his fit form. Auror training burned away the last of the baby fat he had while at Hogwarts. Left behind from the year of torment with Snape and the Carrows was a lean Neville, broad shouldered and scarred shoulders and arms. His story was well known after Witch Weekly gave him a centerfold last year. 

“Neville,” Ginny whispered to him while he folded his items for storing, “what are you doing?” 

“My orders are keeping an eye on the team. I can’t do that if you’re racing around the stadium running. So, I thought I’d run with you.” 

“No! You’re going to get me sacked on my first day here. I’m already going to pay dearly for you letting Ron and Harry and Hermione in.” 

“Captain Jones can take it up with her cousin, then. I was sent out here on her orders, nothing more.” Neville leaned in closer while giving the appearance of tightening his boot laces. “You know I like looking at the ladies in leather, now.” 

“Neville, don’t start, please!” She hissed. 

“You think you can outrun us, Auror? I doubt it. Aurors are too busy with their wand work to keep up with actual physical training.” 

Neville turned around and gave the tall keeper a look up and down her trimmed and toned torso. “Is that a fact, Miss Villalobos?” She smirked at his obvious appreciation of her body. “Five galleons say I can keep up, especially with you.” He winked at her and she smirked back. 

“Knock it off!” Gwenog snarled. “There are bleachers to run. Last five are running them again. That includes you, Auror Longbottom. Weasley, you better match me stride for stride or I’m running you ‘til you wretch.” Gwenog and Ginny took off and rest raced the length to get ahead of them. Ginny’s training schedule at Hogwarts and the last two weeks with Harry helped her keep up, even if she was running as fast as she could to keep up with the much taller captain. 

Ginny made the first turn, right on Gwenog’s heels, and saw Neville easily keeping pace with the back of the pack of Harpies. He was almost jogging instead of outright running. But then she knew, from Harry, that their training runs were much more tiring and stressful with Ron and Harry and even his senior, Hemera Jones. According the Neville, she would regularly outrun him and she was easily 40. 

“Worn out yet, Longbottom?” 

Neville turned to the witch next to him. He watched her skin glistening with sweat and dripping down her neck onto her heaving cleavage. “Far from it. Aurors train harder and longer.” 

“Harder and longer, huh?” She smiled at him. “You think you have what it takes to keep up, Longbottom?” 

Neville took off up the steps into the bleachers, taking two at a time. The Keeper next to him kept up with his pace. “But do you have the touch needed to save things?” 

Neville smirked. Ginny taught him plenty on the fine art of bad flirting. “Oh I think I have deft enough touch, now. I didn’t when I was younger, but that changed in the last few years.” 

“I’ve heard of you, Neville Longbottom. Your reputation precedes you. I heard of you down in Morocco when I was on Holiday before coming here.” She turned for the first landing to chase after the others. “I expected you to be larger.” 

Neville snorted before taking the second turn up the next massive flight of bleachers. “Oh I think I’m large enough.” 

The Keeper fell two steps behind, as to not run on his boots. “Well, your ass is small enough,” she cheeked. 

He made it to the top of the stadium first. She was about thirty feet behind, starting to lag behind. “And you look ravishing from my view, too.” Her breasts bounced inside her green sports bra. It complimented her slightly tanned skin. 

The Keeper made it to the top and took off at a sprint. Neville got a look at her very short training shorts and her long legs. He took off at a sprint, the one he used to run alongside Ron and Harry at training, and finally caught up with her two hundred feet further along the way. “I dunno, but your legs are toned and well turned.” He ran harder, making her chase him. “Come on, Villalobos. You were supposed to be the fastest one here.” He turned and raced down the section in front of the Media box before running up the four sets of bleachers. “You don’t have my stamina, obviously.” 

They raced one another down the steps on the other side, passing four of the reserve team members along the way. “Last one down buys lunch at the pub!” 

Neville started taking them two at a time, passing two more chasers. Half the team finished already, including Ginny and Gwenog. Both of them were bent over at the waist, clutching their sides and trying to catch their breath. Neville got a look at Gwenog’s arse and stretched out his legs, running like his ass was on fire. 

“Beat you!” Javiera barked out when she passed Gwenog one stride ahead of Neville. She collapsed into the grass, trying to keep from passing out from hyperventilation. 

Neville was looking around at the rest of the ladies. “Nice run up there. I’m glad you let me tag along today.” 

“Don’t tell me that you’re not at least winded?” she groused while he was barely breathing hard. 

“Oh I have the stamina to go for 2 more circuits. See, I train with Aurors and they aren’t your father’s Auror corps anymore.” 

“Longbottom!” he turned and saw Gwenog giving him a dirty look. “Quit boasting. Weasley tells me here that she’s been training with you and Potter and her brother for the last 2 weeks to be in shape.” 

“Yes, ma’am. Your cousin suggested I train harder to be in shape for my assignment with you for the month. She is rather wise.” Gwenog gave him a shrewd look. 

“Alright, ladies,” chortles and gaffaws answered her opinion, “Last five have another circuit to run. And just so we’re clear, Longbottom is running with you. I won’t have braggarts among the team, not even our protection detail.” Neville saw Gwenog’s wink. 

“Don’t let a man beat you up there.” 

The other five took off, leaving Neville to catch up. He didn’t mind being behind them, not when five sets of arses were flashing in front of him. He adjusted his trousers at the first turn since all the shaking ass in front of him was turning him on. 

Ginny watched them take off and could only shake her head. “Javiera doesn’t know what she’s in for.” 

“Five galleons says you’re having to help repair his heart by the end of the month. She has a taste for pleasure and flesh and doesn’t care who provides it. No one’s satisfied her appetite yet, not for long at least.” 

“I’ll be glad to take that bet.” Ginny laughed while wheezing. “You don’t know Neville then. He’s a manwhore. He’s not stayed with a woman longer than a month. He might look docile but he’s really an animal under it.” 

“And how would you know?” 

“We’re close friends plus Harry tells me the department gossip. Neville loves the ladies and the attention. His reputation as the Lion of Gryffindor is earned.” 

“If I wasn’t committed to my partner, I’d give him a leg over. He looks like he’d be fun for a weekend.” 

“I wouldn’t know. I love him like a brother, which is saying something.” Ginny watched him outrunning the pack of ladies on his arse, going around the top of the stadium. “He’s never alone on a Saturday night if he wants. But he can’t keep a steady bird since his schedule is so horrid. But the women keep flocking to him since he’s so sweet.” 

“Just as long as he doesn’t fuck with her head, I won’t say anything. But they have to be discrete. His ass is your responsibility.” 

Ginny watched them race for the bottom and where they were standing on the pitch. But sure enough, he finished first with the last batch, including Villalobos who was cursing his name in Spanish and English. 

“I’ll talk with him privately.” 

The last one collapsed into the middle of the pitch, clutching her side and panting like she couldn’t breathe. 

“Fine. You win. I’ll buy you lunch at the pub. You’re still _un coñazo_.”

“Rubbish,” he bit out, this time panting from exertion. “You won and there was no bet on this run.” 

“You're _un cabrón_." She grinned at him panting still. He stood up and pulled his vest up, showing off his torso. More wolf whistles applauded his body, scars, and dark blonde happy trail leading into his trousers. 

Ginny shook her head at Neville and saw him smirking. “Merlin, my eyes. Put your vest down, please!” 

“Hit the showers, ladies, and we’re meeting at the pub for Lunch. Twenty minutes,” Gwenog yelled before stalking towards the locker room. 

Ginny slid next to Neville, still soaking in sweat and mud. “Wow. I thought I’d have to run a second out there. I’d have never kept up with you on that second circuit.” 

“Sure you would have. I wasn’t actually running all out, not like when I do when I’m training with Ron and Harry.” 

Ginny shook her head. “Come on, you. There’s a visitor’s locker room down the tunnel where you can get a shower. No one should bother you in there.” 

“Longbottom?” 

Ginny stepped aside and saw the taller keeper regarding her. “You’re not fucking this one too, are you?” 

“Hell no!” She turned a strange shade of green. “He’s my best friend. We came to an agreement years before.” 

Neville smiled at the Keeper before him. “It’s true. Ginny’s too short for me. I prefer them _taller_.”

Ginny laughed and started towards the locker room. “See you at the Pub, Neville.” 

He waved her off while appreciating the Spaniard’s athletic body in front of him. He wet his lips while appreciating her tanned body. 

“See what you like, Longbottom?” 

“I think you need more leather, actually.” 

She closed the gap before pressing her body into his. “But what about lace?” 

He threaded his hands into her short flowing locks and pressed his lips to hers. She opened her lips and he set to devour her tongue. Only when he was about to pass out from snogging her senseless did he break contact with her sumptuous lips. 

“You surprise me, Auror Longbottom. I didn’t expect you could kiss that well.” 

He smiled and looked away, showing her the shy boy he was still inside. “Thanks.” He looked around and saw that the stands were empty. “I think we’re going to be late for the pub.” 

She threaded her hand between their bodies and felt his tadger and bits. “I was waiting on them to finish in the locker room. See, I think we need a shower and I didn’t want those bints watching what I’m doing to you.” 

“Do to me?” a predatory gleam crossed his face. “And what if I want to do things for you?” He pulled her tight onto him by grabbing her ass and lifting her up slightly, where she could look him eye to eye. “I want to taste every part of you.” He leaned over her and kissed her neck, nibbling on her ear before gently biting her pulse point on her neck. 

“Do you think _su caraja_ is that tempting, Auror Longbottom?” 

He released her from his grasp and dropped to his knees, soaking his black trousers. He pulled her belly close and started kissing her navel. “Want me to continue inside?” he stuck out his tongue and did an imitation on her navel that he would use on her elsewhere. 

A flush crossed her chest over her sports bra. “I’m never one to refuse such pleasures, Auror Longbottom.” 

He stood up and grasped her hand. Without shame, he put her hand on his ass. They walked towards the locker room and away from prying eyes.


End file.
